Louis DiMucci
Louis DiMucci is a character from the 1982 movie Grease 2. Italian, slim, hormone-driven, and a deep admirer of all things baseball, he was always on the prowl to `slide into home base'. Maybe an inch taller than Johnny, he was no less cool. Louis carried himself with a relaxed air and a loose-limbed, confident swagger. His outfit of choice was a more subdued version of Johnny's, a white T-shirt - or pink and black - and a thinner leather jacket. When he is not seen smoking a cigarette he is chewing gum, to which he chews very obnoxiously. He was played by Peter Frechette. Whereas Johnny Nogerelli and Goose Mckenzie were a bit rough on Michael Carrington, Louis was actually friendlier to him, and he was the first of the T-Birds) to colloquially offer an `olive branch', asking Michael for help on his Fall of Rome essay and offering to pay him for said help, setting Michael on the track to becoming Stephanie Zinone's "Cool Rider". In some scenes, it seemed that Louis was actually closest to Davey Jaworski, though Davey usually rode with Goose in his cycle's side-car. In some scenes, Davey and Louis were seen walking together, chatting, or sitting together near Michael's piano as the Calendar Girls were setting up for their initial try-outs. At Jake's Service Station, when Lone Rider was seen with Steph by the T-Birds and Pink Ladies, Louis was the first to respond "Check this out!". After Lone Rider and Steph departed, Sharon had stepped in, trying to mediate, but was met by Johnny, Goose, and Davey crying out, "We don't care, Sharon!". However, Louis raised his hand to stop them, mouthing the Sharon was his girl. He already ticked her off, but she didn’t bench him this time. At the June Moon Talent Show, Louis and Davey were the two T-Birds tasked with assisting the Calendar Girls' performances, each dressing in seasonal costumes for each performance, and opening the set's doors for the girls. At the Dead Man's Curve chase, Louis was the first to notice that there was no sign of wreckage from Lone Rider's death-jump. Before the T-Birds departed, to avoid seeing Stephanie Zinone crying, Louis stated regretfully "If he (Lone Rider) Didn't make it (the jump), he ain't gonna look too pretty." At the Lani Kai Lani Luau, Louis, Davey, and Goose tried with all of their might to fend off the attack by their Cycle Lords rivals, throwing cakes, however only one T-Bird hit anything: Goose nailed Davey in the face with a cake, and tiny Davey actually wrestled Goose to the ground in revenge. After the Cycle Lords had been defeated, and Lone Rider unmasked, revealing himself as Michael, Louis cried in shock "You?!". Not only at the fact that Lone Rider was still alive, but that he was the nerd they called "Shakespeare". During the finale, We'll Be Together, Louis and Sharon had their dance. Obviously, Louis still desired intimacy with Sharon, but he loved her, too. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:T-Birds Category:Male characters